


Mul-i-gan

by elensari



Series: Song of the Spheres [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elensari/pseuds/elensari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definition: A mulligan, most simply put, is a "do-over." Sometimes the Doctor is a 'second chance' kind of man. A little one-shot within my Spheres 'verse where the Doctor, Rose, and Dougie are on a shopping trip for TARDIS parts when twice they happen upon those in desperate need of assistance. -Follows about three months after Our Chosen Family-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dougie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Rose, and Dougie go shopping for TARDIS parts after dropping Donna and Jack off for some fun. A call for assistance has Dougie heading to the Hospital.

**1 Dougie**

Rose closes the door to the TARDIS softly after her final wave to Donna and Jack. Turning to the Doctor, who already has the next destination ready to go, she heads up the ramp and sits on the jumpseat. Dougie is helping pilot by keeping constant pressure on the helmic regulator. The crystalline pulse modulator had cracked in this last hard landing and their next destination is a market that should/ hopefully/ might/ maybe have another one.

"So do you think Donna's going to enjoy this trip with Jack?" she asks the Doctor, a little worried.

Dougie smirks, but keeps his mouth shut. The last couple days worth of 'discussion' about said trip had been highly entertaining.

"What's not to like about the 51st Century? Humans have advanced in nearly every way, they love everyone. It's not like they shag in the streets. She'll be fine. He just wants her to see the time that shaped him," the Doctor answers distractedly.

"That's what I'm worried about; especially since the planet he took her to is entirely designed around a 'Vegas' theme," Rose comments under her breath as the TARDIS wheezes to a somewhat bumpier landing than usual.

"Here we are then, the Mandorian Market on the third moon of Dracos Major, 6523 by Earth reckoning. It's been ages since I've been here. I think I was in my Sixth self, but I remember finding all kinds of helpful bits and bobs," he tells Rose and Dougie enthusiastically.

"And you think you can find TARDIS parts here?" Rose asks, incredulous eyebrow raised.

"Weeeell, I don't usually find  _TARDIS_  parts, but I find parts that will work in the TARDIS," he hedges. "Unfortunately, I  _can't_  repair the crystal in the helmic regulator, and it's cracked. I'm pretty sure you or Dougie don't wish to spend every flight clutching that button on the Console. So, when we're shopping, be on the lookout for one of these." Fiddling with the monitor, the Doctor shows them a picture of a thin green crystal about the length of a hand. It has very distinctive inclusions within that should make it easier to identify.

"It needs to be at least 17cm long," he says, holding up his hand. "But anything longer is fine; I'll just regrind it. The inclusions are turbidium and are bright gold in the green crystalline matrix—only structure like it," he tells them, grabbing his long coat and leading them toward the doors.

Exiting the Tardis, Dougie follows on the Doctor and Rose's heels into a bustling market filled with all kinds of alien life. They've landed at the edge of a large open square filled with tents and stands. The square is surrounded by taller buildings that are obviously multi-level shops, all with brightly lit signs designating their wares with little moving holograms. It's a bit overwhelming to walk right out into this crush of civilisation, but the constant chatter thrills him.

They have only just begun shopping, all three of them pawing through bins, totes, and boxes of multi-cultural debris, randomly holding up interesting pieces for the Doctor's positive or negative responses. Dougie finishes with his negative pile and is moving to the next shop over when a short pale blue woman runs directly up to him and starts tugging desperately on the sleeve of his robe, babbling so fast even the TARDIS is having a hard time translating.

She's dressed in a short, dark green dress over purple leggings which is topped by a pale green jacket covered in pockets. The pockets are stuffed with things as evidenced by the bulging. She's very short and somewhat stocky, but she has the most delicate and nimble fingers. Rose thinks she must be a musician or something that requires fine dexterity. None of these observations leads to an explanation as to haste or needs.

Rose and the Doctor set their respective piles aside as they rejoin Dougie to see what's up.

Startled, Dougie smiles and pats the small woman's hands, trying to calm her down. If she speaks more slowly, maybe he'll understand. He can palpably feel her need and distress shining across her unshielded mind, and instinctively he wants to help her.

"Madame,  _please_ , more slowly. I cannot understand you. Do you require assistance?" he asks her clearly, hoping his unflustered demeanour will help relieve her worries.

Taking a few deep breaths and visibly trying to calm herself, she smiles shakily back at Dougie, who is now kneeling to be closer to her height, which isn't quite two-thirds of Rose's.

"Hoping so, I. Lené you are, yes? Great telepathic needs we having," she tells him in a warm melodic voice. Turning, she points at a large structure visible beyond the nearest buildings. It's a tall white tower with the lit impression depicting a green crescent moon—the hospital.

"Doctor Selpeth am I, of the Hospital. Shift finished, heading home I was, when the miracle of you, great Gnosis showed to me, high above the crowd your head rises," she tells him a bit awed. Her syntax is a little hard to follow, but adds to her charm. "Telepathic children, assistance we are needing with. Refugees to us were brought. No adults do they have. Help them physically we could, if let us they did, but in our minds they grieve. Help them you could, yes?" she asks, relief and hope plain on her delicate features.

Looking up at the Doctor and Rose, it's obvious that Dougie wishes to help. Stepping up to their sides, the Doctor asks curiously, "Dr. Selpeth, do they look like us, the children I mean?" He motions between Rose and himself, a small line of tension visible between his brows.

Rose immediately realises the Doctor's wondering if they are by some miracle Gallifreyan children. Her hearts go out to him, assuming they won't be.

Shaking her head in the negative as she looks between he and Rose, Dr. Selpeth describes the children to him at which point he exclaims, "Cheetah People! Blimey, they're a long way from home."

Nodding in agreement, she turns back to Dougie. "Pleased to help us, honoured Lené? Afraid we are of losing some of them. Weakening they are, continually. Great worry we maintain without staff telepath," Dr. Selpeth entreats him.

Feeling the Doctor's agreement Rose reassures Dougie they aren't going anywhere. "Go, Dougie. You know where we'll be, and who can miss the giant hospital, yeah? We'll come looking if you aren't back at the TARDIS when and if we find what we're looking for," Rose tells him, giving him a quick hug. The Doctor nods at him, wishing them luck, and turns to lead Rose away.

"Dr. Selpeth is a Gnosahn, Rose. Brilliantly talented with their hands, they are. Did I ever tell you about meeting the Cheetah People with Ace? Strange day that was. We…," Dougie hears the Doctor begin as the move away.

He looks down into Dr. Selpeth's earnest golden gaze. "Yes, yes of course I will come. I am Dougron, and I will assist you as best I can. Please, lead the way, and if you would, please also explain to me the symptoms you are encountering." He bends down a bit as they walk quickly toward the hospital, listening intently to the little doctor as she lays out the issues, gesticulating wildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little four-part story, with a little fluff and feel goods. I hope you enjoy it. As always, beta'd by the lovely Ashlanielle. All appreciation and reviews are like cupcakes with sprinkles...we don't need them, but we sure do like them. Thanks! :-)


	2. The Doctor Squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wanders off and the Doctor suddenly notices a strange and annoyingly familiar tickle in his mind.

**The Doctor** **Squared**

The Doctor has just stepped out of one of the cluttered parts stalls to follow Rose when he gets a strange feeling, a tickle in the back of his mind. Another Time Lord? Can't be. Then the tickle changes to a very familiar buzz. Oh God, it's one of himself. He has to warn Rose. Who knows which one it will be? Visions of crazy scarves and crazier coats race through his mind as he gets moving.

Beginning to jog, he gets a bit frantic when she isn't immediately visible.

"Wandering off, really? Why is it so hard not to?" Annoyed and worried he picks up his pace as he begins calling for her.

"Roooose! Rose?" Spying a flash of the right colour through the tents, he veers that way, still calling for her as he's running.

"Rose, there's another…" He turns the corner, and is only a few meters from Rose when he sees he's too late.

"…me here. Oh boy."

* * *

Rose is digging through a pile of space junk at a stall manned by a somewhat grouchy Zocci when she spots the edge of a green crystal poking out of the debris.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaims excitedly. Feeling her husband approaching, she's just about to turn and hold up her prize, when a rough hand grabs her shoulder spinning her around.

"Oi! Hands off! Who…" She doesn't finish her question as her annoyed golden-brown eyes flash to the hard, ice blue ones of her first Doctor, who currently has a death grip on her shoulder.

"You! You said no," he spits at her, his eyes wild and his chest heaving as if he's been running

"Oh, boy." They both hear, and two sets of startled eyes turn to the Tenth Doctor as he finally catches up with Rose, trainers squeaking on the pavement as he skids to a halt.

As the Ninth and Tenth Doctor's eyes meet, one's widens in none-too-pleased recognition while the other's closes momentarily as the memories of this encounter unlock.

 _"You're_ ** _me_** _?"_  The harsh Northern accent is far from amused. "Who are you, then?" he asks Rose testily, giving her a little shake.

Rose, over her initial surprise, is not pleased at being treated like a sack. She stomps hard on his leather boot clad foot, throwing him off balance enough to knock him on his arse with a quick shove to his chest. Standing over him like an avenging angel, she lets him know in no uncertain terms what she thinks at this very moment.

"Since you're going to have to forget this ever happened, you rude git, I will personally inform you that I'M YOUR WIFE!" Rose yells at him and then covers her mouth starting to cry at her outburst—stupid hormones.

Running the few steps to her husband, Rose buries her face in his coat, feeling horrible for being so mean to her first Doctor. He wraps his arms soothingly around her, murmuring nonsense into her hair for comfort.

" _You said, No._ " Is what he'd just spouted at her? So he didn't appear after a few seconds that first time, like she'd thought…he was gone for…for how long? That smug bastard.

Turning back to the leather clad Time Lord who is still on the ground blinking owlishly up at them, Rose is just about to launch into another furious tirade when she feels her husband put a hand to her shoulder, drawing her back to his side as he begins communicating with her telepathically.

 _-Rose, please. That me has currently just had the shock of his life, and yelling at him will not help,_ \- he tells her silently, begging her to calm down.

He's just remembered this little episode, and now he's only doing his part. Steeling himself to not feel too jealous, he reminds himself that this  _is_  himself. And all of this is about to happen…to…him; so the entire thing  **will**  actually happen to him—time travel; something new every day.

_-Rose, I never asked anyone twice. You said no, so I left. I only just remembered this. Thought it was a bit weird that I went from you saying no, shifting to the vortex and some missed time, and then back to you. Now I understand. He needs you, Rose. Yes, he'll have to forget this until today, but…he needs you and that's very me.-_

_-He needs me?-_ She feels the indignant flush recede as her husband's words start to get through the hormone fog.

_-Oh, yes, and desperately. You were the first person who made him feel even a little alive after-everything. He…I was crushed when you refused. Go, do what you do best, make me feel better.-_

_-But…what do I…umm…do we…-_  The wave of embarrassment almost makes him laugh

 _-No, you…we don't… **dance** -_ he sends her amusedly and pleased that she's a bit uncomfortable with the idea.  _-Not sure how that would affect the Bond, best not to find out-_

 _-And you're okay with this? You're both the Doctor, so I love you, but_ **_you're_ ** _good?-_

 _-Yep, right as rain.-_  he tells her, smothering the remark in brightness that he mostly feels. _-You go, enjoy. I'll take this crystal you so serendipitously found, back to the TARDIS and start working on the helmic regulator-_

The best part of telepathic communications is the amount of conversation you can have in only a few seconds. The pensive and now glowering Time Lord has just picked himself up and is dusting himself off indignantly when Rose turns back to him.

"I'm sorry. That was unfair of me, Doctor." Holding her hand out to him and smiling apologetically, she asks, "Would you care to join me for some chips? There's a stand over that way that does these purple ones. They looked gorgeous!"

He stares at her outstretched hand for a moment like it might bite him. Looking up to his future self, they size each other up until future him nods and quirks an eyebrow at him. Scowling even more ferociously, the previous Doctor turns and stalks off.

Rose looks after him like she's been hit. Her Doctor sees her wounded expression, and smiles sadly when she glances back at him confused. With a smile the pinstripe Doctor motions with his head back towards himself.

Turning back, she sees that the wool and leather Doctor has only gotten a couple of meters away before he halted. His shoulders are hunched around his ears and his fists are balled at his sides. It is obvious that he's at war with himself, but at least he's waiting.

This more than anything else finally gets through to Rose. She suddenly remembers how he was when they first met—how brash, rude, and angry he was. She had helped ease that, she reminds herself. They'd helped each other, and he hasn't had that chance yet.

Walking over to him, she comes to his side, not touching yet, but close.

Her scent surrounds him, like and unlike the Rose he'd left back on Earth. Glancing back, the Ninth Doctor sees future him turn and leave. Feeling that annoying buzz that signals a version of himself move away, he realises that he can still feel Rose in his mind— **she's**  a Time Lord…but how?

That's what startled him when he exited  _his_  TARDIS. It was the first time he'd felt another Time Lord since the War. The sensation near to drove him mad. He took off running pell mell through the markets. It wasn't until he slowed down enough to try and track it that he realised the buzz was one of himself and he also felt another TARDIS. Noticing the other telepathic return was close, he'd turned a corner and saw the blonde girl from behind. He was so flummoxed that he might be a girl in the future that he had actually reached out to touch her. He hadn't meant to be so rough, but he wasn't feeling like himself. Hadn't felt like himself since before the War, if he was honest.

Seeing it was the woman that had refused him, threw him for a loop.

Looking down into those eyes now and seeing them filled with a love that he doesn't know and can't understand terrifies him. He nearly starts to run again, but the desire—the  _need—_ to know what happens is too great. Nodding once at her, he agrees, "Chips". Without looking back he starts walking again, just slow enough that she can catch up to him.

Smirking behind his back, she jogs up to his side and slides her arm through his. He stiffens, but allows her to stay as they head toward the chip stand.


	3. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gives her previous Doctor a day unlike anything he's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter and the scene I saw in my head that actually started the whole thing. I hope you're enjoying it. Love hearing your thoughts.

**Rose**

"See, I told you they were gorgeous," she enthuses. Rose is trying very hard to keep the mood light, but the Doctor has said exactly two words in the past 15 minutes and 23 seconds.

She'd asked him if he wanted his own chips and he'd said, "Yes." Then she asked him if he wanted to eat and walk, or sit? He responded, "Sit." That was it; nothing since. He's just staring at her…brooding. She'd forgotten how good he was at brooding.

As far as she's concerned, this whole seeing him again (in the flesh this time) is like a bonus Christmas present. Both of these men are her Doctor, of course, but he was her first—he's special. He's the one that asked her…twice.

"How long has it been for you?" she asks him, curious.

He stares at her a moment, like she's grown a second head. She just rolls her eyes at him, not missing  _that_  particular look.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me," she prompts him grinning, making sure her tongue is poking out knowing how well that always works. Success! His eyes are riveted to her grin. She sees him think about it and then choose to relax a little. Bending forward, he rests both arms on the table and finally starts eating his chips, but makes a face now that they are soggy and cold.

"Setting 267 will freshen them up."

Lifting his eyes to hers, with eyebrows near his close-shorn hairline, he slowly takes out his sonic screwdriver. Scrolling through the settings, he finds the one she mentioned and flicks it over his chips. Instantly, they're hot and crispy again. Grunting to himself, he eats one, sucking air past it while its clutched in his teeth and then blowing on his fingers.

"Thanks," he says, nodding toward the chips.

She just beams at him again as she eats more of her chips. These are too good to waste on his bad mood. He'll start talking when he's good and ready. She can just feel the edges of his curiosity. He has delicately reached out and lightly brushed the perimeter of her shields half a dozen times already. Next time he does it, she gonna zap him if he hasn't started talking yet.

Chip poised halfway to his mouth, he hesitantly looks up at her. "Six weeks," he says, answering her earlier question. "And you? How long…have we…umm…so we're travelin' together? You and… _me_?" He says " _me_ " with the same tone he'd used to tease her about Adam being her boyfriend. The tone that said, "Ugh, a pretty one".

Laughing outright at him, he sits up offended, making Rose giggle again. "The way you say that," -she laughs-, "I almost forgot…well, anyway. We've been traveling…umm, a while now. I stayed after you regenerated, obviously," she says, waving her hand absently in the air to encompass the situation. Rose isn't sure how much she should tell him. She doesn't want to even temporarily let him know that his days are numbered far fewer than even he realises.

"We've been Bonded for almost a year and…well…" Instead of finishing the statement, she places her hand on the bulge that is just beginning to show. The dress she picked out this morning doesn't cling, so no one would know unless she wants them to.

The realisation of what she means is apparently the last straw. Tangling his own legs in his haste to get up, the wild-eyed Time Lord manages to not end up sprawled on the ground, but he does nearly overturn the table in his haste to leave.

Rose watches the stiff back of her damaged Doctor literally run from her. The chips have lost their appeal in light of the emotionally charged moment. Pushing them away, she drops her head into her hands and has a little cry. These are more and more common in this stage of her pregnancy, but that doesn't make them any easier.

She's feeling like she let him down. Her Doctor said that she would make him feel better, but she must have just failed. Great. What did that mean? Should she go after him? Contemplating her options while feeling sorry for herself, she feels her husband reach out to her along their bond.

_-Have I run off yet?-_

_-Yeah, just now. I guess that answers the question of whether or not I did something wrong-_ she sends him, and he can tell she's upset through her mental tone, so he pushes her a wave of sympathetic understanding.

_-The TARDIS doesn't let me leave; I'll be back. Thought you'd like to know it wasn't your fault. I'm being a coward, just give me a minute.-_

_-I love you. This helps a lot, thanks-_  she replies, returning his affectionate caress.

Rose feels her husband pull away just as she hears a pair of boots scuff the ground near her. She swallows the smile that threatens to break out over her face at his predicted return. Keeping her head in her hands, she decides it's better to let him think she's upset, too. He's nearly at his most delicate and wouldn't understand her amusement at the moment. He probably hasn't slept in weeks because of the nightmares. He'd been doing that when they first started traveling together. That is until she finally got brave enough to do something about it.

She feels him hesitantly reach out and brush her shields again. This time though, he isn't hiding his touch. He's trying to greet her telepathically, but is obviously out of practise. She receives his greeting, followed by a bundle of emotions, words, and images that he's also accidentally included.

He's terrified. Feeling almost nauseous with the pent up accumulation of guilt, fury, grief, and an overwhelming sensation of unworthiness. He's nearly drowning in an upwelling of self-recrimination and questions. How can she be a Time Lord? How could he possibly have this angel as wife? How can she be pregnant? He isn't worthy to breathe the same air let alone be loved—by anyone.

Rose is shaken by the depths of his despair, glad that she didn't have the skills so long ago to pick up any of this detail or depth. She isn't sure how she would have responded. Now, she's filled with the desire to help him—she knows him. He  _needs_  to know that everything will work out alright. He might not be able to keep the memories, but if she has anything to say about it, he'll get his about-to-be-happier arse back to the Powell Estates as soon as she's done with him.

Not looking up yet, she returns his greeting with her own, also including bonus materials. She delicately wraps his bruised psyche in a soft layer of her love for him. She makes certain that it is coloured with her love for  _him_ , this him—the man who showed her the stars first and the one with whom she fell in love. Rose is careful not to include any images, but she wants to make it perfectly clear that she knows exactly  _who_  he is and what he means to  _her_.

Finally looking up at him with a soft intimate smile, Rose sees that he is once again gobsmacked by her, and from his swaying, he appears to be nearly unable to stand.

"Sit down, you daft man, before you fall down," she orders good-naturedly, waving at the seat across from her again.

Slumping into it, he continues to stare at her.

"TARDIS wouldn't let you leave, eh?" she says with a knowing grin, purposefully distracting from the emotional content of their greetings.

Visibly pulling himself together, he leans forward still wary, but more curious than afraid of her this time.

"Nope. Daft ship wouldn't even let me in!" he grumbles. Oh, she'd missed his accent.

"Thought so. She likes me, you know," she tells him, grinning around the straw to her drink.

"Seems to. So, Rose Tyler, are ya at least gonna tell me how it is ya seem to be a Time Lady now, when I know I left a human girl back in the clutches of Rickey the Idiot?" he asks, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

Laughing at him, she replies, "It's Mickey, and well, it's complicated." He snorts at her answer, knowing that that must be an understatement. "Let's say we met a friend, and this was her gift to save my life."

The Doctor sits up straighter in curiosity, Rose can tell that he's about to further pepper her with questions. Raising her hand, she stops him, "I know you'll have to lock these memories away, but you'll just have to trust me. I'm not going to complicate today with long histories."

He nods once and looks away from her. She's sure his mind is boiling with questions and she feels bad that she just shut him down. Deciding that she can skim and leave important bits aside, she will at least give him an overview that compliments her feelings for him.

Suddenly, having a moment of inspiration, Rose gets up from her chair and moves to the one next to him. She can feel the tension in his body ratchet up. He's so unsure, she thinks she can see his hair trying to stand on end.

"You're not alone, you know. You aren't the last anymore," she tells him softly. Reaching for one of his hands, she gently uncurls it from where he has it clutched to his side. He doesn't fight her, but he doesn't help either. He's still staring at her like she's a figment of his madness.

Slowly she lays his hand on her belly and the change in his demeanour is instantaneous. He turns to her fully, eyes closing, and lays his other hand on the small swelling. Resting her hands on top of his, Rose feels their son reach out to his father. The recognition of the tiny life within is what prompted the Doctor's change in behaviour. This may not be the same physical man, but energetically he is, and his son knows him.

Rose and the Doctor have only had this awareness for the past three weeks or so. They'd been woken up one night by the insistent nudging of the tiny telepathic mind reaching out. Rose had instinctively wrapped herself around their child, soothing his tender fears. The Doctor had also reached out and laid his energy beside hers. They'd spent the following hours listening to the budding consciousness as he hesitantly brushed against their minds—his developing emotions, pure in their infant musings.

It is the purity of those emotions that has now captured the attention of the man who is and will be his father.

Tears prickle behind Rose's eyes as she watches and feels the interaction between them. Recognising his father; the little boy within is rejoicing in love. He'd been napping earlier, but now he's sending out little sparks of communication; cataloguing his surroundings, observing the movements around himself, and reaching out for and receiving love. Rose caresses him, telepathically, feeling him yawn and smile in response.

The Doctor has told her on numerous occasions that their child isn't physically developed to the point that her descriptions are possible, but mentally the child is smiling, so that's what she says. The Doctor indulges her fancies. It's not like it makes a difference, their son is happy; that's the important thing.

"He recognises me," the Doctor says, a soft and amazed smile on his face.

Rose notices immediately how much more relaxed he is. It makes him look younger when he isn't scowling.

"Of course he does. You're still his father," she points out.

"I…we…my previous children were loomed. Didn't have this," he nods at her belly looking for words. "…this opportunity. 's amazin'," he tells her.

"I know. I know all of it," she says quietly, willing him to believe her.

"He's mine. An' you, you're… _mine_ ," he states in growing astonishment, but he does finally and completely believe her.

"Yes," she says simply, shrugging and letting the truth of it fill her eyes as she gazes back at him. This could be any of the many forms that make up the man that is her husband, and she would show him the same unconditional love. She sends him that awareness, as well as a caress just for him.

Looking up from her belly finally, his burning gaze latches onto hers and his pupils are huge, just the barest edge of an electric blue showing that should be shooting sparks it's so intense. Reaching forward with one hand, he slides his rough palm around the back of her neck, pulling her into a searing kiss; taking just a bit of what is his. Mewling softly, Rose leans into the kiss, causing him to growl low in his throat.

Rose feels the energy of her marriage bond flare and send tendrils toward the man who is doing a magnificent job of snogging her senseless. That strange dual sensation of splitting her bond forces her to pull back from the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry. God, so sorry. I knew you'd be brilliant at that. The bond…," she begins, but he interrupts her, sliding his hand around to her cheek and running a thumb over its smoothness.

"Ya, I know; felt it," he says, taking a couple of deep breaths to regain control over himself and removing his hand from her cheek. The heady mixture of foreknowledge and the peace he feels from it  _almost_  made him lose himself completely in the moment. Can't have that; it's not time yet. Omega, she tastes fantastic!

Calming himself, he looks back to Rose. Seeing her flushed with desire as well swells his male pride, and he can't stop the smug grin from sliding onto his face. It feels strange, like this is the first time he's actually smiled in this new harder and lonelier body. That can't be right…can it? No, but he's pretty sure the others were for this pink yellow woman, as well.

"So we started… _this_ …after I regenerated then?" he asks, embarrassed but pleased.

"Yes, but I was in love with you before that, you know."

"Yeah, got that bit," he answers sheepishly; still having a hard time reconciling the truth with his feelings. "I must not be nearly as horrid lookin' as I expected then."

That's right, he hadn't even properly looked in a mirror yet. She'd caught him gazing intently at himself in the mirrored surface of a darkened window just hours after she left with him. She'd teased him at the time having no clue that it was his first real look at all of himself, and he'd gone with it.

 _/You poor sod/,_  she thinks ruefully.

"Nope! I  _love_  the ears, by the way," she says teasingly.

"Oi, are they huge then? I knew it, and you're makin' fun o' me, Rose Tyler," he banters back, daft grin spread across his features.

/ _There you are/,_  she silently muses, finally seeing her Doctor in the man in front of her in more ways than just his leather coat and green jumper.

"You'll need to put your burgundy jumper back on," she tells him, grinning back at him.

"What?"

"Your jumper, when you go ask me again, you need to have the burgundy jumper on. It's the one you're wearing when you left. That way I think you were only gone for a few seconds…you prat!" She swats him on the arm which he pretends to find painful. "You need to make sure and tell me the TARDIS travels in Time. Left that part out the first time," she tells him with a significant look.

"Cheeky, you are. What makes you think I'll ask again? I never ask twice; don't like second chances, me," he replies mockingly, but she can tell he's actually teasing her.

"Not true, obviously," she points out, waving at herself.

"Rose," he begins, the laughter falling from his face. "My life, me…I'm dangerous. I'm better off alone. Fewer people to worry about an' get killed."

"No. You. Are. Not better off alone!" she nearly yells at him. He sits up straighter, eyes wide at the emotional onslaught from her as she continues in the same vein. "And what you did, for the Universe? It saved trillions of lives, even mine. I love my life, I love you, and don't you dare change one moment!" she tells him desperately. Suddenly sobbing, she drops her head back into her hands.

"Rose, Rose," he comforts softly, his Northern burr soothing some of her hurt as he awkwardly lays his hand on her bent shoulder, rubbing lightly. "M' sorry. You're right. Look at ya. You're my wife! I jus' can't believe anything so…so good could happen to me, not after…," he trails off, but tries very hard not to let the bleakness in his soul show.

She knows him too well.

"After Gallifrey," she says, empathy clear in her eyes as she looks back up at him, brushing the tears away. "But you do deserve this; us. You brave, darling man—after all your struggles, triumphs, and tragic endings, the Universe finally saw fit to give a little something back. I'm just the lucky girl who gets the job. You're not going to take that away, are you?" she asks him earnestly, covering the hand that's still resting on her belly with her own again.

"No!" is his immediate and unconscious reply. Laughing at his own outburst, he takes both her hands in his, looking deeply into her eyes—wanting her to hear his sincerity, he continues, "No, Rose Tyler. You're daft enough to take this old man on; 'm not gonna stop ya. I'll have to forget all this anyway, until earlier today, that is. Must o' been a right shock, I bet." The self-satisfied grin says a lot about his feeling for other incarnations. The cocky glint in his eye says everything necessary about pretty ones.

"I want  _you_  to do it, Rose," he tells her softly, squeezing her hands.

"Do what?" she asks, confused.

"Take the memories from me. Bury 'em deep, and set the trigger. Because if it's my only opportunity, I want to feel ya in m' mind, Rose Tyler. I want my wife to do what's necessary. Can ya manage that?"

"Yes, you daft man, I'll do it. I'm also going to plant the idea that you should try again. Just remember, the burgundy jumper," she tells him again, her toothy grin broad.

Rolling his eyes, he nods at her. Reaching out to lay his hand once again on her belly, he takes a few more moments to feel the essence of his son.

Sitting back, he looks at Rose expectantly.

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now! Time machine, 'member? You've offered me a mulligan, an' I'm goin' t' take it! I have an appointment to make with destiny," he states with an overacted dramatic flair and his manic grin.

"You pillock. Come here then, budge over; the belly gets in the way when we're this close," she says as she tries to seat herself comfortably in front of him so she can reach him easily.

Taking both of her hands in his before she reaches for his temples, he looks searchingly into her eyes, daring to hope. "Rose Tyler, I don't know how yet, but I look forward to lovin' you. I jus' wanted you to know that. You deserve the love you've been givin' me since we first sat here, an'…well, there ya go," he finishes, blushing at his own forwardness and looking down.

"Oh Doctor, for as long as the Sun of our Love burns, and our Hearts beat as one." Raising her hands to his temples, Rose slides into his mind, choosing to ignore the frank astonishment on his face at her reciting the final line to their vows.

Falling gently into his mind, she drifts to the beginning of their encounter, wrapping it up and packaging it for storage. Attaching two triggers, she sets the one for the surprise meeting, but also another for when he gets back to the TARDIS. The memories will slide away as soon as he steps into the Console Room.

Pulling back from her intended mission, she takes a moment to notice the difference in his energy. He's a much deeper, near navy blue; but beneath it all, buried deep, she can sense the brighter true colour of his energetic core. He's just forgotten what it feels like to be happy—to accept kindness and love.

Realising that he wouldn't have come back for her without this impromptu meeting sobers her momentarily. The mysteries of the Universe—will she ever stop being surprised? Thinking over the past years of her life, she can't imagine ever choosing a different path. And she's the reason she had the opportunity. Once again, she's fulfilling her own paradox.

Pulling herself back out of his mind, they both gasp back into awareness of the environment around them.

"You set up a secondary trigger then I assume?" he asks knowingly.

"Yep! As you pointed out, you have a time machine. That alright?"

"Yep!" he replies in copied brightness that he surprises himself by finding sincere.

"I'm not finished with you yet, and you're currently fixing the helmic regulator. We should have a couple more hours at least. Fancy some shopping to fill the time?" she asks cheekily.

"Do I ever fancy shopping?" he asks in distaste, brows knitting and wondering what else that suit wearin' pretty boy might get up to—tea parties?

"Not really, but I'm here. Maybe we can find a touch of trouble to fix."

Sighing inwardly in relief, he answers, "Rose Tyler, I have a feelin' you attract trouble, and o' course it's better with two, yeah?"

"Yeah." she replies, her eyes shining.

Standing, he puts his hand out for her take. Lacing their fingers together and feeling the rightness, she lets him pull her to her feet, and with a grin they're off.


	4. The Doctor and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Dougie return to the TARDIS.

**The Doctor and Friends**

Inside the TARDIS, the current Doctor is literally elbow deep in helmic regulator parts.

It had taken him a little longer than he expected to get back to the ship with the part that Rose had found as well as a whole box of others. The little spiky Zocci shop owner had  **not**  been amused when he'd just walked off with the crystal…completely forgetting to pay. To assuage the man's temper, the Doctor had shopped through more of the debris scattered through his shop and ended up locating more useful things than he could have imagined. What luck! Handing the man a credit stick with a healthy tip added on had made him the Doctor's new best friend. He'd have to remember this particular vendor in the future when he needs bits for more repairs.

Grinding the crystal to fit was a very delicate and exacting process, but the small flash from the inclusions had alerted him to the perfect alignment in relation to the parent crystal's cleavage. Now, he's wishing for Dougie's long skilled fingers as he tries to get the new crystal seated into the regulator's containment apparatus blindly, with both hands shoved between wires, and equipment over his head. Fiddling with it a few moments more, he finally hears the satisfying click of the crystal seating itself. If he could have actually  _seen_  what he's doing, that wouldn't have taken so long.

Extricating his arm, the Doctor rubs his shoulders a minute to relieve the tension from maintaining such an exaggerated position for so long. No longer focused on his project, he wonders how Rose is doing. They should be just finishing up with the little adventure she'd stumbled over. How that bakery had been overrun in Calafraxian rats, he has no clue. Those rats don't typically travel well, eating worms which are only indigenous to one planet would render them unlikely stowaways. He has several theories, but none of them are particularly appetising.

Deciding a cuppa would be brilliant, he heads to the Kitchen to start the pot. If he's right, and he usually is, then Rose should be back soon, that is assuming she comes right home. Pausing a moment, he considers reaching out for her, but elects not to. He can tell she's happy, that's all that matters. She'll tell him all about it when she returns, and checking up on her would just make her angry. Her recent mood swings are mercurial enough.

He's just set out the cups and muffins for tea, when he feels the TARDIS greet Rose upon her return. Pleased with himself, he asks Her to let Rose know where he is. A few moments later, a Rose glowing with happiness, walks in and comes to him immediately, sliding into his embrace. They remain like that a minute, until the Doctor determines that they aren't quite close enough.

He tries to be nonchalant as he starts to kiss along her hairline, then tipping her head back to kiss along her jaw as she's giggling, until he reaches his intended destination and proceeds to remind her whose wife she  _really_  is as he does his best to snog her into forgetting other him's kisses.

Rose knows exactly what he's doing, and while thoroughly amused, she doesn't disabuse him of the notion. While both Doctors have their differences, the important aspect of them being brilliant kissers is not anything that Rose is ever likely to forget. But she'll let her husband think he's successful.

"Hmmm…missed you, too." she says with a pleased smirk into his shoulder as they relax against each other.

Pulling her back from him a little, the Doctor looks into his wife's face seeing her eyes glassy, hair mussed, and lips swollen. Satisfied that he's still got it, he grins at Rose, gesturing toward the tea fixings.

"So Rose Tyler, another circular paradox, how many of those do you think you've left lying around?" he teases her as they take their seats.

Snorting at him while she smoothes her hair, she reaches for the tea, pouring their cups. "No clue. This was a big one. I couldn't believe you tried to convince me to let you go off alone! Pfft! That wasn't going to happen."

"Well, I didn't know how stubborn you are back then. At this point, I still have no idea what I'm getting myself into."

"Oi, watch it mister!" she says, swatting him. The same mock wounded look graces his face that his previous self had worn just a few hours earlier. The similarities cause Rose to burst into another fit of giggles.

Rolling his eyes at her, he nibbles his muffin, just watching her. He likes her this content, and how she keeps getting more beautiful is completely beyond him.

He remembers the last kiss before she'd let past him into his TARDIS. He'd felt a thrilling rightness thrum though him while he held her. He'd never thought he'd truly be happy again, after Gallifrey, and here was this pink and yellow woman so different from the one he's about to return for, but yet still very much the same. The same brightness that lightens his hearts, the same compassion that took his breath away, and the same intelligent spark that caught his attention in the first place, and she was going to be his wife. Well, not if he didn't get a move on. Reluctantly, he'd let her go, opened the door to the TARDIS, and she was gone.

* * *

Piloting the TARDIS into the Vortex, the previous loneliness and despair was slow to creep back in, held at bay by the insistent nudge that he should go try again with that blonde girl. What was her name? Right…Rose. But, why? Why should he ask twice, he never… Oh, he's an idiot! Maybe the fact that the TARDIS is a time machine would do it, he'd forgotten that part…daft! Remembering that he'd need to change his jumper if he was going to pretend he hadn't been gone nearly two months, he rushes from the room.

* * *

Shaking his head at the memories of himself, the Doctor continues staring at his wife, taking in all the delightful pieces that make up his Rose Tyler. Even with the actual memories suppressed, she'd left an impression. A subtle sense that things were getting better. He never knew until now that he had her to thank for that subtle thread of hope.

Recovering from her fit of giggles, she looks up at him to see his eyes shining, the love in them perfectly obvious. Reaching out a hand, he takes it and they enjoy each other's happiness in silence as they finish their tea.

Washing up, Rose asks the Doctor if he's had a chance to check on Dougie.

"Nope, but I did get the crystal seated in the helmic regulator! I have another 15-20 minutes and it will be fixed. That vendor had all kinds of stuff, Rose. You should see what I got!" he tells her excitedly.

"I will, I will. Let's go check on Dougie first, though."

"No need, my friends," the man in question says tiredly as he walks through the door and into the kitchen.

Slumping into a seat at the table in his exhaustion, Rose immediately goes about making more tea as the Doctor asks how things went.

"The children were indeed Cheetah People, as you called them, the oldest only nine. They'd been kidnapped and sold to slavers." Rose and the Doctor gasp at this news, and Dougie nods. "Fortunately and unfortunately, the slavers ship developed a malfunction and crashed some distance from town, killing everyone but the children, who were kept separate from each other in crates."

"Kept separate?! That could have killed them," the Doctor says angrily, his eyes blazing.

"It nearly did. They'd been packed in the crates only a couple of days before the crash though. Taylock, the eldest, was the only crate to sustain any damage. He was able to get out and get the rest of the children out of their crates and off the ship before it finally exploded. They wandered alone for three weeks in an extremely arid and remote area before finally being spotted by the local authorities. They've been in the Hospital ever since."

Accepting the steaming mug from Rose, Dougie takes a moment to enjoy the familiar aroma before continuing.

"Taylock kept them together, but they retreated within themselves. The nurses and doctors could hardly approach them and were barely able to render aid. Due to their youth and circumstances, they decided anyone who couldn't 'mindspeak' them was an enemy, no matter how friendly they appeared. The Hospital lost their staff telepath in an unfortunate accident, and her replacement is still three weeks out. I could not have been much later; we nearly lost the youngest girl, Ausha," he says with a tired smile.

"While not exactly liking that I wasn't their kind, they could at least hear me, and believed that I intended them no harm; Taylock allowed us to treat them. We alleviated the lingering dehydration, and treated the festering wounds. It was a good day, my friends. Everyone lives!" His pleased grin takes away some of the exhausted lines from his face.

Rose takes his hand and laughs with him in joy.

"We have to get them back to their home. They have a very special relationship with their planet and their people," the Doctor tells them, getting up from the table.

"You two wait here and I'll go speak to Dr. Selpeth." Before Dougie can stop him, the Doctor has turned to leave. Nearly to the door, he sees six pairs of eyes in six little furry faces blinking at him from around the edges of the doorframe.

"Oh! Hello," he says in bemused greeting.

"My apologies, Doctor, but I took the liberty of guaranteeing their safe return and brought them with me. I hope that was not too presumptuous," Dougie says, standing and motioning for the children to come in.

The Doctor kneels as Rose comes up behind him, and holds his hand out palm up. Reaching forward with his mind, he sends the children their familiar greeting that he learned the last time he visited their home world.

The astonishment on the eldest's face makes his eyes look huge amongst the spots on his fur. The youngest, a mere babe, mewls as she hears the greeting and squirms in his arms. Letting little Ausha down, she immediately toddles over to the Doctor and paws at his arm to pick her up.

Seeing her Doctor gently lift the girl-kitten and snuggle her close, melts Rose's hearts—these poor, poor children. They must have been terrified by their ordeal. Seeing their youngest member safe in the stranger's arms—he who knows their mindspeak—soothes the children further and they all come into the room, gazing around themselves.

Taylock hangs back a bit as the others enter the kitchen and gather around Dougie who is setting out more tea cups and plates for the mound of cookies that have just appeared. Taylock watches the Doctor warily, unwilling yet to trust this new adult.

Sensing his reticence, the Doctor hands Rose, Ausha. Rose mimics the telepathic patterns he sends her to the little girl, and is immediately rewarded with a soft purring. The tiny spotted girl-child, curls up against Rose's chest, taking a deep sniff of her and then promptly falls asleep. Looking up at the Doctor in surprise, she finds him grinning at her. The question in her eyes gets answered when he says,"You smell like a mum." Oh! Well, there you go.

Getting up carefully, she moves to the table, helping Dougie as best she can with one arm.  _/I guess this is good practise for the future,/_ she thinks to herself, smiling gently at the babe in her arms.

The Doctor is still kneeling in front of Taylock. Reaching out mentally again, he gives him the more adult version of the same greeting. It shows more respect for dominance and asks for reciprocation as opposed to assuming.

Taylock relaxes a little and puffs his little chest up now that he's been recognised as an adult, proud of the implied stature. By his own people's reckoning he's no more an adult than if he were a human child, but the recent circumstances made certain that all traces of his childhood were probably lost in the need to be the responsible one and keep his kin safe. The Doctor's acknowledgement of that sacrifice goes a long way to alleviating much of Taylock's worry.

"Would you care to go home, Taylock? I've been there before and I know exactly where Cheetah World is. I can probably have you home for supper, if the TARDIS doesn't spoil your appetites with cookies, that is. May I help you?" he gently asks the young man.

Taylock stays in place a moment, vibrating with tension. The past weeks had been horrible; he'd done his best, but it was all so hard. The nearly overwhelming desire to give up control and let an adult take over is clearly at war with the side of him still locked in survival mode.

Sensing his internal war, the Doctor reaches out telepathically again, and simply caresses the young man's shields, letting him see his sincerity and his respect for all the trials he'd successfully led his charges through.

With an anguished cry, the boy throws himself into the Doctor's arms, clinging to him. Rocking him gently, the Doctor picks him up and takes him to the table, too. It isn't long before he has the group, children and adults alike, laughing and enjoying themselves. The children finally having the opportunity to feel truly safe for the first time in more than a month.

Later, when they are all finally asleep—even little Taylock—in a kitten pile in their own room, the Doctor and Rose meet Dougie in the Console Room and begin the process of finishing up the last of the helmic regulator repairs. Once completed, they pilot the TARDIS to Cheetah World.

The next few hours are filled with more celebrations as the families of the missing children are ecstatic at their return, and are desperate to show their gratitude to the travellers. Enjoying themselves for a while, it's finally time for them to leave. Slipping back to the TARDIS, the Doctor gets them safely drifting in the Vortex.

"Blimey, that was a long day. I don't know about you Rose Ty…," he trails off, seeing his wife already asleep on the jumpseat.

Smiling softly, he picks her up. Before heading to their room, he turns to Dougie.

"You were brilliant today, by the way. There's something for you on the Console over there," the Doctor says, gesturing toward the monitor with a nod of his head.

Moving to the monitor Dougie sees a bright new TARDIS key hanging from a chain. With shining eyes and a hesitant smile, he turns back to the Doctor who is effortlessly cradling a sleeping Rose against his chest.

Dougie's reaction pulls a pleased smile onto the Doctor's face. "I requested the TARDIS make it for you today while everyone was out. You should've had one ages ago," he explains with an apologetic shrug. "Never worry about how we'll feel when it comes to saving people. This  _was_  a really good day; one of the best. Everyone lives indeed, Dougie—everyone lives."

Saying goodnight, the Doctor heads down the hallway. Dougie takes a moment to enjoy the success of the day holding up his new key watching it spin in the soft green of the central column. The TARDIS hums Her own appreciation of him into his tired mind, and he smiles in gratitude. Leaning up, he pats the Time Rotor affectionately and makes his own way to bed, thanking Tana for another blessed day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, it's finished. I hope you enjoyed that. I will always have a special place in my heart for the Ninth Doctor. :-)  
> Thank you for reading and for the kudos.
> 
> I'll begin posting the new story, Something to Live For on Monday. 
> 
> After running for so many years, and always finding people or causes he could die for; Rose thinks the Universe has finally given her Doctor something to live for. What she doesn't realise yet, is no matter how dark it gets or how many bumps there are in the road--with a hand to hold, there's always something worth living for.


End file.
